


to catch someone in the act (in your own house)

by batKree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batKree/pseuds/batKree
Summary: Lucy's stands at the entrance of her bedroom, blinking rapidly."Er - hello?"Cana purrs, bra hanging off one shoulder, "We were waiting for you," she says, gesturing to Juvia.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	to catch someone in the act (in your own house)

Lucy's stands at the entrance of her bedroom, frozen. 

_"Uh - hello?"_

Lucy hears the bed, _her bed,_ squeak, "Why hello, Lucy." Cana purrs, bra hanging off one shoulder, "We were waiting for you," she says, gesturing to Juvia, _who she was currently straddling._

Lucy feels her stomach tighten. "Waiting for me?"

Cana chuckles, low, alluring and Lucy tries to not squeeze her thighs together - _(she fails)._ "Who else?" She says as she trails her fingers down Juvia's collarbone. 

"But - but - you both - _Me?"_ Lucy squeaks, trembling, _flushed_.

Juvia gently pushes Cana off of her, and Lucy feels her mouth go dry, _at least Cana still had her bra on - (not that lucy is complaining, of course.)_

"Juvia adores you, Lucy." Juvia starts, (lucy tries to drag her eyes away from pale, flushed skin, _but judging from cana's smirk and juvia's shy eyes_ \- ) "Cana too."

Cana leans on Juvia's shoulder, eyes half lidded. "And if you're okay with it, we'd both love to _rip those clothes off of you and - "_

Lucy squeals, "Yes! Yes, yes! If you both are sure?"

Juvia pats the spot next to her, "Lucy should really come and find out how sure we are - " Cana leans forward, interrupting, "Or should we drag you over here, huh?" 

Lucy puts her hands on her hips, confidence renewed, "Maybe you should, _huh_? This is _my house._ " 

Lucy can only yelp as she is pulled into the bed, heart jumping out of her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> juvia, cana, and lucy!!!!!! getting spicy???


End file.
